A device may communicate with a network wirelessly. For example, the network may include a plurality of access points, and the device may send data to and receive data from the access points to communicate with other devices in the network. As used herein, the term “access point” refers to a device that communicates data between a wireless device and a network. The access points may include Wi-Fi base stations, cellular base stations (e.g., evolved Node Bs), or the like. The network may include a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN) (e.g., the Internet), or the like.